


On Top of the World

by radcliffe_bass



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radcliffe_bass/pseuds/radcliffe_bass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with a small plain looking envelope with a return address to some middle of nowhere European country that Bellamy dumps together with the not so important mails. So no one can really blame him if he conveniently forgets about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at getting back to writing after a two year hiatus. This is a product of watching too many modern princess themed movies, that I can't resist writing The 100 characters into this universe. I tried to proofread as much as I can but grammar and tenses are not my strength. I hope I don't bore you to tears with my writing. I'm not a native English speaker so if my expressions or sentence construction weirds you out, I apologize in advance for making your head hurt. On to the story... (",)

It all starts with a letter. A small plain looking envelope with a return address to some middle of nowhere European country that Bellamy immediately dumps together with junk mails and bills to go thru later that night. Later turned to never once Jasper and Octavia rush thru the kitchen asking what they were having for dinner. So no one can really blame him if he conveniently forgets about it.

 

That is until two weeks later when he is sorting thru the mail to figure out which bills to pay first and how many junk mails he can feed to the fireplace. The envelope doesn't look special or official looking. Aside from it saying 'First class mail', there's nothing that might pique Bellamy's interest to open it really. Until he sees that it's addressed to Aurora Kane.

 

See, there's only one person named Aurora who lived in this crumbling house that he lives in with his siblings and her last name has never been Kane. It was Blake during the first eight years of his life, then is later changed to Jordan when she married Jasper's father when he turned ten. And Aurora Jordan is the name that's carved on the stone that marks her grave in the cemetery where she is buried. So, he blames his curiosity for opening the letter even if he isn't a hundred percent sure the letter's for his dead mother.

 

If he only knew how much the contents of that letter will change his life, he would have fed it to the fireplace together with the junk mails.

 

* * *

 

Octavia Blake just had a bad day. One of those 'crap I bombed that major test' days that she's so not in the mood for her older brother's lectures and her younger brother's whining. She's in such a crappy mood that she almost wants to skip dinner at home and just hang out with her friends. If only Bellamy hasn't sent them a message earlier saying that he's cooking their Mom's famous chicken pot pie.

 

It's like Bellamy knows beforehand that she's planning on ditching family dinner so he goes ahead and unknowingly bribes her not to proceed with it. Which is a little weird because Octavia has noticed that Bellamy seems to be a bit distracted for the past two weeks. Not that it's alarming since she knows that Bellamy's hoping for a pay raise, so that's probably why he's acting like that. So maybe that's the reason why he prepared their favorite comfort food.

 

'He sure as hell knows I can't resist the lure of my favorite dish.' Octavia muses as she turns the corner of the street that leads to their house. She glances at her wristwatch to check the time. 'Jasper's probably at home now. I hope he-'

 

Octavia never finishes her line of thought as she's greeted by the most unusual sight of her youngest sibling, Jasper Jordan and his best friend, Monty Green, crouching behind the rosebushes that serves as their front yard fence. She stealthily walks towards them and stops a few feet to check what made the two friends act like they are a part of bad spy movie. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, except for the expensive looking car parked outside their yard and Bellamy talking to some people who look like those scary secret service agents.

 

'Not that it matters,' Octavia thinks as they may have just been lost and asking for directions. If there's one thing that Octavia have learned from living in their neighborhood is that no event can surprise her at all. Except when it comes to the idiotic duo led by her silly baby brother.

 

"What the heck are you doing Jasper Jonathan Jordan?" Octavia asks - in a voice she usually reserves for reprimanding her hyperactive charges in the children's playhouse she works part time for - as soon as she's standing behind the two of them. Jasper, predictably jumps and shouts in shock, causing Bellamy and the people at their front porch to turn their attention to them.

 

"Holy crap! Give a little warning won't you, sis! You almost gave me a heart attack," Jasper whines as he tries to straighten his clothes to look more presentable as Bellamy and the secret service wannabes walk to where they are standing.

 

"It's called a surprise attack, dumdum." Octavia snickers when she hears Monty say the words under his breath.

 

"What's happening here?" Bellamy asks, one eyebrow arched up in question.

 

"Not much, just Jasper being his silly self," she responds, glaring at Jasper as if daring him to contradict her. Jasper pouts but remains silent, which gives Octavia the chance to divert everyone's attention to the men in black group. "Who are they Bell? Our new bodyguards?"

 

Bellamy's heaves a deep sigh. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice-" he pauses as if contemplating on how to best explain who the guys are, "-I don't know how to say this without it sounding like a bad movie." Bellamy brings up his left hand to massage his temple, he always have a flair for the dramatics when faced with difficult situations.

 

"Just spit it out Bell," Octavia says, getting annoyed at her brother's drama.

 

"Fine," Bellamy spats, "Remember when Mom always tells us we're her prince and princess?"

 

Octavia nods smiling as she remembers those terms of endearment.

 

"Apparently, she was telling the truth. These guys-" Bellamy points to the three men beside him, "-are part of the security detail of the kingdom of Genovia, and we are the long lost niece and nephew of King Marcus Kane, older brother of Princess Aurora Kane Blake."

 

Silence reigns after Bellamy's announcement, like everyone seems to be trying to understand the surreal situation. Octavia opens her mouth to ask if she heard things correctly but Jasper beat her to it by asking, "So... does that mean I get to say 'off with his head' when someone annoys me?"


End file.
